User blog:MLP Tailsin/My Journey
'WOW!' seriously, WOW! 1000 'followers and 40K tweets. You ponies... You ponies are all amazing! It's hard to believe that it was only 7 months ago that this simple pony was born, and what an amazing 7 months it's been. I've gained a lot of friends, lost some, developed my character in leaps and bounds, made some alts, and generally have come to feel like an important and appreciated member of the community. Did I see it coming? Not to such a scale. It's been a long, and sometimes rough journey for me. I've had my share of drama, sometimes in the RP, and sometimes not, though it still had influence, directly or indirectly. BUT, this RP has been way more of a benefit to me than it has a detriment, and thus far I've showed no signs of a burnout. But I'll stop ranting and get straight to thanking people who have helped me, and people who I personally want to thank, in no particular order, all that jazz. Thank You! AppleJack - Where do I begin with you? You're probably the most popular of the manes, and you constantly get swarmed and pestered and things I wouldn't even know, by lots of people. Yet, you always handle it somehow, and still manage to hold up conversations at your cart. It's one of my favorite things, going to your cart. I even remember a moment or two when I squeezed a one-on-one RP with you, and the friendship you've shown me has meant a lot when I needed it most. Pinkie Pie - RPing with Pinkie Pie truly does make me smile, smile, smile. Though I haven't RPd with her as often as I'd like, (in fact last time I did she was still being controlled by Golden Harvest,) but simply seeing her antics on the feed is fun, sometimes I haven't been convinced it hasn't been the real Pinkie Pie behind that computer! Rainbow Dash - you add an agreeable dose of awesomeness to any RP! But it's okay, I won't tell anyone you've been nice to me ;) Luna - I enjoy RPing with princess Luna, even if it's just setting out a late night snack for her and idly chatting, it helped me feel welcomed when I was still more or less a new kid in town. plus it's always entertaining for me making Tails be nervous around royalty (at least he used to be) Roseluck - I feel obligated to mention you now, but the truth is, I would have anyways. Buying flowers from you and having a lovely chat during so has always made me smile. Roseluck has always been supportive and never judgemental and always knows what flower a stallion has needed for his sweetie. (making her player chuckle is always a bonus, too ;) ) Roy G. Bow - Roy was one of the first show ponies to befriend Tails. that may not make a difference in the RP, but the moments we've had to become better friends have definitely stuck in my brain, I hope there are many more to come! Vinyl Scratch - why haven't we RP'd yet? :P Regardless, you deserve a mention because I know who you are and know how a little goodnight goes a long way. Banana, and the other characters her player is - the chemistry between our characters has been formed into one of the strongest Father/Daughter bonds in the RP, pardon me for being so bold as to say that, I remember when she came into Tails' life on January 25th, and well what else can I say that Tails hasn't already said? You play Banana well and she just works as being Tails' daughter. off the RP hasn't always been stable... but you kept her around even so. And now look where they are. :3 As for Lemony A, that was fun while it lasted. Really fun. :3 '''Bellatrix '- Every adventurer needs a pet. I don't know if you're on the wiki, but I don't get enough of an opportunity to say how awesome you are. Keep being a cool cat ;) Brony/Dashing and Giggle - can't say what I want to say without adding a wall of text to this wall of text, so I'll just state that Dashing has been well-developed and is a pretty adorable foster nephew to Tails, and Brony and Giggle make a pretty interesting duo for me to adventure with, especially that epic we had. You know the one I mean. And Giggle, you coming in to Tails' life and giving him something to do was probably for the best. you have kept me on my toes most of all! Buck - Buck is very much the yin to Tails' yang! Yet their cameraderie endures. Buck was Tails' first official friend, and scenes we've done have always been fun. I could almost guarantee that Izzy wouldn't even exist if not for you. Keep on doing that thing you do. 'EmberGlow '- Ember, you are so good at being a foal! You age at a RL pace and you are just SO ADORABLE! You picked me above all the others to be the foal of. Well it worked out, eventually, and I won't ask how or why, but it did. Now what else is there to say that hasn't been said? :3 Punkie - Punkie.... Punkie has grown on me in leaps and bounds. Catch and Izzy have such an adorable shipping, and they make me smile a lot. Punkie's friendship with Tailsin has also come to be very special, as they've always had each other's backs. It's not powergaming if you trust the other player, right? Right? ;) What else is there to say. You also play Kiki, my waifu. Kiki, such a caring mare and loving mother. All of your player's characters are special to both me and Tails. Thank you. '''Tiger/Easygoing - you're good to RP with, and as Tiger you do it really adorable, and you're a good little colt son for Izzy. You put yourself down too much, you shouldn't. Tower - you and your sisters, particularly Moondancer, have always been great fun to RP with. Especially when Tails got to foalsit for Moondancer, her friendship with Ember is full of sugar and D'aww :3 not to mention others - DigitShine and lil'Bit (soooo d'awwww~); Terra, Compass, Red Blood, Qwerty, Sir Ket & The Mayor, Farren,' '''Drew Scroll, June, Mama Kiss, Rocky, Twibot, and especially '''YOU'! Please forgive me if I missed anypony :( What's Next? well? Do you think I plan it all out, or just make it up as I go along? Some of my best RP's have been spontaneous! Izzy never would have existed, not just without Buck, but also if I didn't randomly pull a treasure map out of a ukulele. But, sometimes I just get extraordinarily awesome (to my mind) ideas and I just HAVE to use them. Sometimes I actually have written them down, and I just wait. Wait for the opportune moment to strike. Ideas get added when there's the factor of a trustworthy time-traveling RPer, no not the Doctor :P. Keep a lookout for some story arcs that have been simmering in my brain, in no particular order of occurence or imminence. Of course this is just what /I/ want to do. Want to participate? Go ahead! Want to invite /me/ into a story arc? Please may I? :3 *Tails and Banana have an epic adventure together *Old Tailsin is introduced, coming to the present from the future. *The return of Haygard Quatermane *Tailsin is bodysnatched (perhaps a changeling is involved, or some other event causes him to not be him, and probably exist as an ethereal spirit nopony can see besides maybe Bellatrix, Lightray, and/or Ember - would probably end with an epic G-rated battle) *a Pirate Adventure *Tailsin loses his memory */somepony/ switches minds with Tailsin *Tailsin becomes evil, not unlike Anti-Tails *meet Tailsin's sister *...........what else? Is that all there is left to say? Oh. if you have read this all, thank you! :3 want a Q&A? I can do a Q&A. Ask and ye shall recieve! TL;DR: THANKS, I LOVE YOU, AND THE SHOW WILL GO ON~ :3 ~Tailsin Quatermane Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts